Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/OneWithManyNames
Hello. This is OneOfManyNames applying for moderator rights. I realise that I may look new, but this is not the case. My old account was Zyranne. I have been here almost a year. I used to be a moderator, and moderated from late August 2013 - early January 2014. I was demoted due to my own immature behaviour, arguing against a new rule being implemented. Although I completely accept that I was in the wrong, I was demoted on the spot, without a demotion thread. However, I am not here to argue, as that is the past, and I have moved on from that. What I'm here to do is reapply for the moderator postion. Am I active? you bet. I was active as mod before, and still am to this day. If given back moderator rights I will be just as active. Although I have exams coming up, and am quite busy as of lately, I will ensure that I am here for 2+ hours per day. Enough edits? I have more than 200 edits from my previous accounts. I have more than enough experience due to the fact I was a mod already for 4 months. I myself think I have changed for the better. I have asked others to make sure, and they agree with me. If given moderator rights I will continue to improve as I know that I have something I could lose, and would not be willing to risk losing it again. So what do you think? Zy for mod? OR HELL NAW NOT THE ZY. Vote below. Thank you for your time. OneWithManyNames (talk) 22:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) You deserve another chance, because you showed improvement Luigifan100 (talk) 22:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) There are a lot of moderators as it is, and many other chat members have expressed an intention to apply in the near future. I'm certainly not against you being a moderator, but I think you should wait a while. The Bitter Cold (talk) 22:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I am voting neutral because of the past occurrences that have happened in the past, such as the A incident. And I am afraid of your current condition that you might leave, come back, and leave again. The reason why I am voting neutral on this was that in the past, excluding the drama that you have caused, you were a good moderator. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Fuck it. Changing my vote to Per Guy. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:13, April 30, 2014 (UTC) - The way you've acted in the past shows that you're not a reliable choice. If I remember correctly, you caused a lot of drama, left, came back with a different name, then repeated the cycle several more times. You say you've changed, but just the other day I saw you get kicked from chat. When you came back in you were ranting about how you think you have cancer, as if self-diagnosing yourself is a reason for you to spam caps. Maybe you have changed, but you're still not a safe bet. How can we be sure it will last? Chat needs mods who will solve problems, not have the potential to create more. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:11, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Mods like wolfen and Sarah were given secon chances, and if anyone desrves it, its zyzy Basitsnake (talk) 16:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sarah was given several chances, once after being banned INDEFINITELY, Wolfen was given a second chance after being demoted too. Both of these users have caused just as much disruprion as Zy has in the past. If we are going to give other users second chances, then I ask you, why do you not extend the same courtesy to Zy too? Willow (talk) 16:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Per Willow. Castiel's Nipples (talk) 16:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Zy is more than reliable enough to be given her mod rights back and since others have been given second changes zy should have another chance too You like krabby patties. Don't you, squidward? 16:35, April 30, 2014 (UTC) As per Willow. Proximus egomet mihi. (talk) 16:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) It seems fair for you to have another chance at it. Creativvity (talk) yes you would make a great mod [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 17:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) per Weaver. Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 18:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC) The truth, Zyr, and I hope you don't take this as an offense because I have no intention to offend you, you're my friend and all, but the truth is that I doubt you're in the right mental state to be...a Moderator again. I mean, everybody knows how you have been during the last months. You...are kind of unstable. How many times have you asked for infinite bans, for them to be undone a short time later? That's exactly the same kind of thing Sarah had done, which is why inh the past, when you asked, I did say you had some traits Sarah once had. Agner does qualify in this too, sadly. But the difference between Sarah and you, is that the motive behind you requesting infinite bans are is personal and fueled by your emotions, which is actually better than what Sarah did. And not only there's the matter of the quitting and coming back, Zyr. There's also the matter of the...you know...uh...mood swings. It's a rather impredictable problem, and it has ended so many times in you quitting that it has turned into a very worrying problem. We all know you may explode at the least expected moment, or turn into a...uh...sobbing mess and claim everybody hates you. How much would the stress of being a Moderator in the chat affect you? I...don't really think it's for the best for you to have added stress on you at these times. You have to remember that the chat in the last months is very far from being the chat you met when youi joined. It has turned more acerbic and problematic, and therefore, more stressful. You'll need a lot more emotional stamina than before. And last...weeeeeell...there's also the matter that you still have some strands of immaturity in you. It's true that you're doing an effort to be mature again, and I congratulate you for that, but there's still some way for you to go. I won't deny that you do have some Moderator abilities. But the concerns I have towards what your potential mental and emotional state outweights, by a lot, those abilities you have. So yeah, marking an Oppose vote. Please, Zyr. I want you to think for a good while: do you think you're ready for this? Do you think you'll endure the chat despite everything? Only you will know the answer to this. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Zy. Although you seem like a nice person, you wanting to trigger the QC bot by saying a racial slur really rubbed me the wrong way. We all know the bot works per the 2346523465 people who were triggering it already. And Willow and I both warned to stop doing it earlier. That isn't how a mod should conduct themselves. If a new user would've come on and saw that, that would not have been good - even if you asked for permission from someone else to do it. Mystreve (talk) 18:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC)